1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pullover jackets of the type that may be adorned with decorative bands or the like, which are intended to provide a visual flourish that is appropriate for sports activities and events.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pullover jacket typically is characterized by a clothing construction that facilitates its being slipped on and off over the head and shoulders. Such jackets often are provided with decorative bands or the like, which are chosen by individuals or organizations as a matter of personal preference or as an emblem of group identity. In view of the many different colors and designs that often are ordered for immediate delivery, sales organizations that carry such pullover jackets have had to maintain unduly large and costly inventories in order to accommodate a diversity of customers.